Parce que je t'aime
by violettepoete
Summary: une histoire d'amitié
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail:a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: une histoire d'amitié…

Saison: 11, après Unending

Genre: aventure, un poil de romance, et beaucoup d'amitié

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi et ça fait pas plaisir; même mon cerveau malade devrait revenir à la science.

Note: pour ma sœur qui est bien plus qu'une soeur pour l'amitié, la grande, l'immense Amitié et pour mon cyclodragueur fou préféré!

Note2: le titre de la fic est le titre d'un livre de Guillaume Musso( que je vous conseille de lire) et curieusement, je trouve que ça colle assez. Au fond, l'amitié, c'est de l'amour avec moins de passion…

Note3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec McGyver au SGC. Si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe? Merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation.  
Bonne lecture!

Parce que je t'aime…

L'équipe SG-1 au complet, ayant reçu l'autorisation de Zarani, le chef de la cité de Laori de visiter la planète, franchit la Porte. Le général Landry leur avait fait beaucoup de recommandations. Ils devaient être très corrects (là, il avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Vala) et ne rien foirer. Il les avait tous regardés sévèrement, comme si le message passerait mieux ainsi.

Sur la planète, Zarani, qui était également professeur, se fit un plaisir de leur faire visiter sa ville. C'était un sympathique homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au sourire chaleureux. Leur technologie était très similaire à celle de la Terre, à part qu'ils avaient renoncé à une partie de leur avancée pour stopper la pollution, qui menaçait de les anéantir. Zarani leur expliquait l'histoire de la ville, avec une fierté évidente, lorsqu'une cloche se fit entendre. Les gens sortirent de leur maison et se dirigèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha vers la fin de la ville.

« Où vont-ils?, demanda Daniel

-Au temple. Voulez-vous nous y accompagner?

-Pourquoi pas?… », murmura un Cameron, pas vraiment ravi.

Ils suivirent la foule qui les mena hors de la ville, devant une grotte. Les gens laissèrent passer leur dirigeant et l'équipe. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années se tenait devant l'entrée de la grotte. Un homme qui était manifestement son père s'avança vers lui, le salua et recula à nouveau. L'enfant entra dans la grotte. Daniel se racla la gorge.

« Que fait-il?

-Il va chercher son ami, répondit Zarani, comme si c'était évident.

-Chercher son ami?

-Vous n'êtes jamais entré dans le temple? »

Le dirigeant se tourna vers eux, vraiment étonné. Ils répondirent par la négative.

« C'est tout à fait inhabituel…

-Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus? »

L'homme s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le garçon sortit accompagné cette fois-ci d'un gosse de son âge et la foule l'applaudit. Puis se dispersa. Zarani restait assez déboussolé.

« Vous dites que vous n'êtes jamais entré dans le temple?

-Non.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas choisis?

-Euh, non, répliqua Mitchell, un peu déstabilisé.

-Ca, vraiment pas, grommela Daniel pour Vala, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude

-Vous n'êtes pas amis?

-Si, bien sûr, dit Cameron.

-Comment avez-vous fait?

-Et bien…, commença Mitchell, un peu étonné. Chez nous, ça prend plus de temps, c'est sûr…

-Mais comment vous êtes vous trouvés?

-En fait, expliqua Daniel, qui sentait le colonel en difficulté, on a commencé à travailler ensemble et c'est après que nous sommes devenus amis.

-Nous n'avons jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ne soit jamais passé par le temple…

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer?

-Une personne entre deux fois dans sa vie dans le temple; l'une à dix ans pour chercher son ami; et l'autre à dix-sept ans pour chercher son amour…

-Pardon?

-Vous ne saviez pas ça?

-Non.

-Son amour?, demanda Vala

-La personne avec qui partager sa vie. »

Ils se regardaient tous avec étonnement. Zarani prit la parole.

« Je crains que nous ne puissions pas conclure de traité. », annonça-t-il, froidement.

Sans attendre, il partit. Daniel fut le premier à le suivre.

« Attendez! Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas conclure de traité?

-Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

-Pourquoi? »

Le dirigeant s'arrêta enfin et regarda Daniel.

« Nous sommes très prudents. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais nous tenons l'amitié en très haute estime.

-Mais nous aussi, rétorqua Cameron.

-Le temple nous interdit toute duplicité, nous ne pouvons pas être sûr de vous.

-N'y aurait-il pas un moyen?, demanda Daniel, sauveur de l'humanité devant l'Éternel. »

Zarani parut réfléchir.

« Je vais consulter le Conseil. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Zarani les conduisit à l'endroit où siégeait le Conseil et les pria d'attendre dans un salon richement décoré. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il revint voir l'équipe et annonça de but en blanc:

« Nous avons décidé de vous laisser une deuxième chance.

-Eh bien, euh, merci., dit Daniel

-Mais pour qu'un traité soit possible, vous devrez subir les épreuves. L'acceptez-vous?

-Oui. », dit immédiatement Cameron.

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent, surpris.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix., s'expliqua-t-il.

-Parfait, continua le dirigeant, je vous demanderai de me suivre jusqu'au temple, les épreuves auront lieu là-bas.

-Avant d'y aller, nous devons prévenir notre supérieur que nous restons ici plus que prévu. Allez-y déjà, je vous rejoindrai à la grotte… Euh, je veux dire, au temple.

-Je vous accompagne, proposa Daniel.

-Si vous voulez. »

L'équipe se sépara et Cameron et Daniel partirent vers la Porte.

« Une grotte?, demanda ce dernier.

-Mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble à une grotte!

-Si je peux me permettre, vous croyez que c'est prudent?

-D'appeler ça une grotte?

-Non, de faire ces épreuves!

-Oui, pourquoi pas?

-Zarani a dit subir et chez moi, ça a une connotation plutôt négative.

-Ne vous en faites pas, si ça devient trop dangereux, on arrêtera tout.

-Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas la même définition de dangereux. »

Le colonel s'arrêta, fit face à l'archéologue et sourit.

« Quand on sera sur le point de mourir!

-C'est bien ce que je craignais.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on ne discute pas un traité sur cinq décès!

-Donc, si jamais on meurt, il n'y aura pas de traité, c'est rassurant, au moins!

-Depuis quand vous êtes sarcastique?

-Désolé.

-Non, non, aucun problème! »

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation de Landry de se soumettre à toutes les épreuves que les Laori leur donneraient, les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres à la grotte (euh, pardon, au temple).

« Alors, demanda le colonel, plein d'enthousiasme, que fait-on?

-La première épreuve consistera simplement à entrer dans le temple.

-C'est tout?, demanda Cameron, presque déçu, tandis que ses équipiers échangeaient des regards amusés.

-Oui.

-Et à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Il vous suffira de réfléchir à ce que représente pour vous l'amitié.

-C'est tout? C'est vraiment tout?

-Oui.

-Bon, ben alors, j'y vais.

-Après vous, colonel, fit Sam, avec un grand sourire.

-Mais, merci, colonel », répliqua-t-il, de la même manière.

Cameron, sans hésitation aucune, s'engouffra dans le temple. Réflexe militaire et son arme en avant, il inspecta soigneusement la pièce. Elle était vide, mais il régnait une douce lumière, qui incitait à la méditation. Il s'efforça de se détendre, ferma les yeux…  
« Cameron?

-Sam? »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Toute son équipe était présente.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda Vala.  
-Je crois qu'on s'est fait téléportés., répondit Daniel.

-C'est cool!, dit Vala.

-Colonel, si vous pouviez arrêter de lui apprendre vos expressions…

-En fait, je la connais de Teal'C, celle-là.

-Ben, vous voyez, c'est pas la peine de m'accuser tout le temps. »

Sam se racla la gorge; l'impression grandissante de travailler avec des enfants se faisait décidément trop forte.

« On y va? »

Ils sortirent et Cameron ne put s'empêcher de dire au dirigeant.

« C'était pas très compliqué.

-Vous devez tous y passer, précisa Zarani.

-Ah bon, d'accord.

-J'y vais., dit Sam.

-À tout de suite. », sourit Cameron.

Effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, toute l'équipe se retrouvait avec Sam.

« Wow, vous aviez raison, Vala, c'est cool! Bon, Teal'C, vous restez là et nous, on sort. »

Le même manège recommença avec Teal'C, puis ce fut le tour de Vala. Seul Daniel ne fut pas téléporté; et lorsque vint son tour, la jeune femme non plus ne bougea pas. Le reste de l'équipe les observait, tout de même étonnés. Ils savaient que les deux avaient des divergences de point de vue et passaient leur temps à se disputer, mais ils ne supposaient pas que c'était à ce point-là. Zarani prit ceci très mal et tandis que les autres tentaient de lui faire comprendre, sans même comprendre eux-mêmes, Daniel réfléchissait. Puis lui revint en mémoire une phrase de Vala (c'est dans Unending, si vous l'avez vu. Apparemment, Vala dit quelque chose comme quoi la vie est trop courte et ça a l'air de marquer Daniel).

« Écoutez, je peux réessayer?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, si vous voulez., céda le dirigeant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Daniel?, dit Sam.

-C'est juste une idée. », marmonna l'archéologue.

Il entra dans le temple et, quelques instants plus tard, Vala disparaissait. Après quelques secondes de silence, Cameron demanda:

« Pourquoi on a pas été téléportés? »

Il fronça les sourcils, Sam haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé.

« Peut-être votre ami a-t-il fait le second test?, suggéra le dirigeant.

-Quoi, vous voulez dire?… Non… Quoique, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses… », murmura Cameron.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Teal'C resta de glace, mais Sam sentit venir le désastre et beaucoup de blagues qui ne seraient pas au goût de tout le monde. Elle décida de jouer les rabats joies, pour conserver la relative bonne entente de l'équipe.

« On devrait ne rien dire, sur ce que, éventuellement, nous saurions, ça risque d'être déjà assez gênant sans qu'on en rajoute. De plus,continua-t-elle, en les voyant sortir, j'ai pas l'impression que Daniel l'ait mise au courant… »

Et en effet, il s'était bien gardé de lui expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvé là…

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas mariés?, s'interrogea le dirigeant.

-On peut se demander, ils se chamaillent comme un vieux couple, glissa Cameron, à l'oreille de Sam, qui ne retint pas un sourire.

-En tout cas, vous avez réussi la première épreuve.

-Chouette., commenta Cameron. C'est quoi, la deuxième?

-Nous estimons qu'entre amis, il n'existe pas de secret.

-Aow…, murmura Vala.

-On est mal barrés…, reprit Cameron, de la même manière.

-On va devoir tout se dire?, demanda Daniel, qui paraissait soudain un peu angoissé.

-Le plus grand de vos secrets, celui que vous n'avez jamais dit, c'est celui-là dont il faudra parler. Il faudra parler de ce que vos amis doivent savoir.

-Devant vous?

-Non, vous irez dans le temple.

-Toujours aussi enthousiaste, colonel?, demanda Daniel.

-Pas le choix. »

A suivre... (à imaginer avec la grosse voix de T.!)


	2. petits secrets entre nous

Et c'est cette fois-ci tous ensemble que l'équipe entra dans le temple. Ils restèrent debout, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper, ils s'assirent à même le sol, en tailleur.

« Aïe!, » fit Vala.

Elle se frottait la paume de la main gauche. Une petite marque bleue y était apparu et, curieusement s'étendait doucement jusqu'à atteindre le diamètre d'une pièce de monnaie. Un picotement agaça Cameron. Au même endroit que Vala, une marque identique était apparu et chez les autres aussi, apparemment.

« Ok, dit Cameron, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-C'est sûrement pour qu'on ne triche pas., répondit Daniel.

-Bravo pour la confiance!

-Justement, c'est pas encore gagné. »

Le silence régna un long moment dans la pièce et toute l'équipe évitait de se regarder. Cameron décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'ai pas trouvé le silence aussi gênant que depuis le jour où je me suis rendu compte que la sœur d'un copain était dans mon lit. »

Sourire de tous. Mission accomplie. Mais le silence redevient vite pesant.

« Vous vous rendez compte?, dit Sam. On ne s'est rien dit…

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, Sam, j'ai fait des choses pas très nettes et ça m'ennuierait de devoir vous les raconter…

-Oui, je sais ,moi aussi.

-On en a tous, rajouta Daniel

-En effet. », compléta Teal'C.

Seule Vala resta silencieuse. Les mains croisés, elle fixait le sol. Puis, soudain, elle prit la parole. Elle garda les yeux baissés. Sa voix donna l'impression de résonner contre tous les murs du temple…

« Quand j'étais petite, j'étais très romantique, je rêvais de ne connaître qu'un seul homme avec lequel je passerais ma vie. Mais… Vous connaissez mon père, vous vous doutez du climat familial dans lequel j'ai grandi… j'ai très vite appris que, pour survivre, je devais faire confiance à personne. La première personne à qui j'ai voué une totale et entière confiance était mon fiancé. Mais Qetesh m'a prise comme hôte et tout a changé. Lors de la rébellion, il a été le premier à vouloir me torturer. Après que la Tok'Râ m'eut sauvé, je me suis juré de plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit… Et, puis, vu mon métier, c'était préférable… »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste, releva la tête et regarda un à un ses coéquipiers.

« Encore une promesse que j'ai pas su tenir… »

Elle observa sa paume, la trace bleue disparut. Ils lui sourirent tous, étonnés et charmés par cette déclaration d'amitié.

« Je suis ravi que vous ne l'ayez pas tenu. », déclara Cameron, retranscrivant la pensée collective.

Un sourire plus heureux apparut sur les lèvres de la dernière arrivée dans l'équipe. Le silence retomba, mais moins lourd qu'avant.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé., dit Daniel.

-Ah oui? Dites…, l'incita Cameron.

-Non, je veux dire… Ça a un rapport direct avec nous, c'est avec ce qu'on est.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui.

-Alors, fit Cameron avec un sourire, qu'est-ce que je suis, selon vous?

-Eh, bien, disons que vous avez tendance à être un peu… »

Daniel s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement quoi dire ou comment le dire. Sam se décida à l'aider.

« Vous aimez bien vous présenter comme un homme fort.

-Macho! », rajouta brusquement Vala.

Daniel la regarde attentivement puis observe Mitchell d'un air de reproche.

« C'est pas moi!, se défendit le militaire.

-Ni moi., démentit l'archéologue.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de ce terme à Vala MalDoran. », crut bon de se justifier Teal'C.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Sam, qui fit un léger clin d'œil à Vala avant de demander innocemment:

« Quoi? »

Daniel secoua la tête, d'un air faussement exaspéré.

« Si vous voulez casser le mythe, j'ai quelque chose, soupira Cameron. J'avais sept ans. Je me suis laissé entraîner par une bande de gosses plus vieux que moi. On est allés en forêt et ces abrutis se sont amusés à me paumer. On était en hiver. Je suis resté tout seul toute la journée et toute la nuit. J'ai eu peur comme jamais. Je dois avouer que je garde encore une légère hantise des forêts depuis ce moment… ».

Il se tut, la trace sur sa paume disparut et le silence les glaça une nouvelle fois. Daniel fronça les sourcils, soupira et prit la parole pour rompre le malaise.

« J'avais seize ans… »

FLASHBACK

Le jeune Daniel dépose sa bicyclette devant la maison de son ami Josh. Les déménageurs s'activent encore, mais le plus encombrant est déjà dans le camion, qui ne tarde pas à partir. Daniel est triste. Déjà, la veille, un chagrin d'amour l'avait anéanti et aujourd'hui, Josh déménage. Décidément, la vie est trop injuste. Il remonte ses lunettes. Les parents de Josh lui adresse un sourire et mettent les dernières affaires de la famille dans leur voiture. La petite sœur passe, un petit clin d'œil et monte dans la berline. Josh ferme soigneusement la porte de la maison, fait légèrement tournoyer les clés et, par geste, demande quelques minutes à ses parents. Les deux garçons s'assoient sur les marches devant le perron. Un moment se passe sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Daniel sent qu'une page de sa vie se tourne, une page qui lui manquera. Avec Josh. Et Linda. Daniel ne le regarde pas, mais sait qu'un sourire est apparut sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Je sais que tu vas sûrement pas me croire, mais tu vas t'en remettre. Elle était pas pour toi, c'est tout…

-J'aimerais plus jamais au point où je l'aimais, elle…

-Mais si…

-Comment tu pourrais savoir ça?

-Parce que ce serait pas naturel. »

Un nouveau silence passe. Daniel n'est pas doué pour les adieux aussi Josh reprend-il la parole.

« J'ai un aveu à te faire, Daniel.

-Quoi?

-J'ai comme… des intuitions, des impressions… C'est comme si je savais à l'avance ce qui allait se passer.

-Tu te fous de moi.

-Je te jure que non.

-Arrête. C'est pas drôle.

-C'est pas une blague! À ton avis, comment je pourrais être aussi sûr que t'aimeras encore? Écoute-moi. On souffre tous des chagrins d'amour. Tu fais pas exception à la règle et je peux te dire que c'est pas le dernier que tu subiras. C'est comme ça. (un grand sourire envahit tout le visage de Josh) mais, un jour…

-Tu dérailles complètement. »

Josh continua, comme si son ami ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« Tu rencontreras une fille… Oh, dans très très longtemps! Je la vois d'ici. Les cheveux noirs, un sourire immense et elle t'énervera comme personne! Mais elle te fera vivre, vivre si fort!

-Je sais pas ce que tu prends, mais j'en veux. »

Cette partie-là, Daniel la tut. Il était inutile d'en parler. Rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Et surtout, il avait du mal à imaginer la réaction de Vala. Et ça l'inquiétait assez. Non qu'elle était prévisible, mais il la connaissait maintenant et ne pas connaître une éventuelle réaction de sa part l'inquiétait suffisamment pour qu'il ne dise rien. Il raconta tout de même la fin de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Josh, ce jour-là.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire et je sais aussi que tu me croiras pas avant longtemps. Mais je comprends. »

Josh se leva. Daniel en fit autant.

« J'ai plus qu'un mot à te dire: archéologie. »

Daniel haussa les sourcils. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses yeux devinrent tristes. Josh continua.

« Je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais… c'est ta voie.

-Ma voie? Ça veut dire quoi? Que je serais pas heureux si je fais autre chose? Ou que j'ai même pas le choix?

-Tu feras tellement, Daniel, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point!

-Ouais, je vais sûrement sauver le monde! »

Le sourire de Josh, Daniel se le rappelait comme si cette histoire datait de la veille et non, de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Le jeune avait compris ce que son ami voulait dire.

« J'ai hâte d'être au jour où je te croirais. Bien que je doute que cela arrive.

-Ça arrivera.

-Quand?

-Quand tu leur raconteras ce moment.

-À qui?

-Tu me croirais pas.

-Y a des risques… »

Les deux se sourirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Avant d'y monter, Josh serra son ami dans les bras et sourit.

« Bonne chance à toi, Space Monkey. »

Fin du Flashback.

« En tout cas, il avait raison… Enfin, je crois… »

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Vala que personne ne remarqua. La petite tache sur sa paume disparut à son tour. Vala murmura.

« Bas les masques… Voyant les regards des autres, elle continua. C'est pas une expression terrienne?

-Si… Et c'est exactement ce qu'on fait… »

Teal'C ne laissa pas le silence s'installer et déclara d'un ton calme:

« J'ai une sœur. »

Des regards étonnés lui parvinrent. Il continua sans y faire attention.

« Mon père m'a parlé d'elle quelques semaines avant sa mort. Elle s'appelle Mara. Je ne l'ai jamais connu ou même vu. Je ne sais pas si elle est toujours vivante ou si elle va bien… »

Il regarda sa paume, la tache finissait de s'effacer et le silence retomba. Sam baissa les yeux, la tête, sentant que les regards se posaient sur elle, non comme une critique, mais comme une douce invitation à la confidence. Aucun d'eux ne se permettraient de la forcer, le traité à cet instant-là allait au diable et c'est ce qui la poussa à leur dire.

Bas les masques… Ouais… Vachement bien trouvé…

« Je ne l'ai jamais formulé, que ce soit à haute voix ou dans ma tête… Mais… (elle releva la tête, la rebaissa immédiatement.) J'aime Jack O'Neill.

-Le…le général O'Neill?, balbutia Mitchell

-Oui. »

Le silence tomba, en même temps qu'eux dans leurs pensées. Ils pouvaient sortir, maintenant, mais aucun ne se sentait vraiment le cran de se lever et de partir les mains dans les poches. Cameron prit la parole:

« Oublions tout…

-Non, fit Sam, d'une voix fatiguée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. (Regard étonné de Cameron.) On n'oubliera pas. Croyez-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause. Ce sera impossible. On fera semblant mais rien ne sera pareil. Quand je vous verrai, je verrai un môme perdu en forêt, pour Teal'C, ce sera sa sœur, pour… »

Inutile de continuer, tout le monde avait compris…

« Alors, oublions ce que je viens de dire… C'est possible, ça?, demanda Cameron en regardant Sam.

-Oui.,sourit-elle.

-On y va?,demanda Daniel.

-Bonne idée, je commence à avoir mal aux fesses.»,fit Cameron, en se levant.

Les autres l'imitèrent et quittèrent la grotte.

A suivre... (toujours avec la grosse voix de T.!)


	3. petits meurtres entre nous

SUITE ET FIN

« Nous…», commença Mitchell, avant de s'interrompre en voyant des hommes braquer leurs armes sur eux.

« Que…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demanda Daniel.

-Lâchez vos armes, ordonna Zarani.

-Mais…

-Lâchez vos armes! »

Contraints, SG-1 obéit, échangeant de brefs regards plus interrogateurs que vraiment inquiets. Des gardes approchèrent, ramassèrent les armes, les délestèrent de leurs gilets et de tout leur équipement.

« Entrez dans le temple. »

Une nouvelle fois, SG-1 obéit. À peine furent-ils tous entrés qu'une énorme pierre roula devant l'entrée, amenant une obscurité presque complète.

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, demanda Cameron.

-Je comprends pas, dit Daniel, on a rien fait… N'est-ce pas?, fit-il, à l'adresse de Vala.

-Non., répliqua-t-elle.

-On devrait essayer de sortir d'ici. »

Ils s'acharnèrent contre la pierre, sans succès. Ils frappèrent dedans, la poussèrent, la tirèrent. Rien. Ils firent le tour de la pièce pour essayer de détecter une autre sortie, en vain. Assis contre le mur, ils réfléchirent.

« Ils vont venir nous chercher…

-Non, dit Cameron, découragé, on était censé courir aucun risque. Ils viendront pas nous chercher avant longtemps… »

Tout le monde comprit le sous-entendu. D'ici là, ils seraient morts… Cameron avait caché une arme sur lui. Il décida de ne rien dire aux autres. Tirer sur la pierre ne changerait rien. Il prit l'arme et en compta les balles au toucher.

Quatre? Avait-il utilisé des balles auparavant? Il ne se rappelait pas, il ne se rappelait plus… Les heures passèrent, longues, si longues… Et silencieuses. Au fur et à mesure, Cameron distinguait de mieux en mieux ses amis. Sam et Teal'C adossés à un mur (ce dernier commençait à manquer de trétonine), Vala et Daniel près d'un autre. Il la tenait légèrement contre lui, elle semblait apprécier mais évitait les remarques qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de faire dans une tout autre situation. Combien de temps s'écoula, Cameron l'ignora. Rien ne s'était passé, personne n'était venu, aucune entrée n'était miraculeusement apparue. Les autres paraissaient à bout de forces, à bout de nerfs. Cameron ne savait pas exactement si Daniel et Vala s'étaient endormis ou évanouis, mais il n'avait plus de courage pour aller les voir ou les réveiller. Sam souffrait d'une violente déshydratation et Teal'C, bien que très résistant, souffrait de l'absence de trétonine. Cameron s'efforçait de rester éveillé, il savait qu'il le devait, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal…

Sam s'était évanoui à son tour, doucement, silencieusement, elle avait juste un peu plus glissé contre le mur. Cameron se leva avec difficulté, tout tournait autour. Il faillit tomber, mais il se retint. Il avait compris ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il allait être OBLIGÉ de faire…

Il savait que tout espoir était vain, il ne cherchait même plus à savoir pourquoi les habitants de Laori leur faisaient ça. Il prit le flingue de son dos et l'arma. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il faisait ça pour eux.

Les trois premiers coups durent faire plus de mal à lui qu'à Teal'C, Vala et Daniel. Il s'approcha de Sam. Elle ne s'était même pas réveillé. D'une main tremblante, il lui effleura les cheveux. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme une sœur…

« Pardonne-moi… »

Il appuya sur la gâchette, le coup retentit, lui brisant le cœur une nouvelle fois. Il se laissa aller vers l'avant, il se sentait si vide, il ne pouvait même plus hurler une peine qu'il sentait démesurée. À genoux par terre, il ne sentait plus son cœur battre…

« Cameron?… »

Il se retourna vivement. Sam était debout derrière lui et plus loin il y avait Vala, Daniel et Teal'C. Tous avaient l'air sous le choc.

« Sam… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je… Je vous ai tués… »

Personne ne répondit rien. Sam avança sa main qu'elle posa sur l'épaule de Cameron comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Elle releva les yeux et murmura:

« Moi aussi. »

Teal'C, évidemment, était celui qui, en apparence du moins, allait le mieux. Vala avait l'air perdu et tremblait de tous ses membres. Daniel la serra doucement.

« On… On a hallucinés?…

Oui… »

Il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange en Cameron. La peine ressentie et le soulagement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que rien n'était vrai firent place à une colère plus encore une rage folle. Il se leva brusquement et se précipita dehors. Jamais une pierre n'avait roulé devant l'ouverture.

« Cameron! »

Sam le poursuivit et les autres s'élancèrent également. Sam l'appela une nouvelle fois et le devança. Elle le sentait prêt à exploser et lui maintint les poignets.

« Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de l'effet que peut avoir ce genre de visions sur les gens?!, cria presque Cameron, à la figure de Zarani.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que vous avez subi, dit calmement le dirigeant.

-Il est désolé?, répéta Cameron, avec un regard de fou qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ferait de Zarani si on le laissait faire.

-Oui. Mais vous avez réussi les épreuves et nous allons pouvoir conclure un traité…

-C'est…C'est super., commenta Daniel, qui ne se sentait plus la force de sortir un discours du genre nous espérons que cette alliance nous sera tous profitable etc….

-On va y aller., dit sèchement Cameron.

-Il ne s'est déroulé que 2 heures, colonel…

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me calme avant de revenir ici. On reviendra d'ici 2 à 3 jours. »

Sans au revoir, il s'éloigna. Les autres se contentèrent également d'un bref salut et suivirent le jeune homme. Un peu plus tard, Daniel commenta:

« C'était pas très diplomatique.

-C'était ça ou je lui mettais mon poing dans la figure. C'est plus diplomatique? Parce que, sinon, je peux toujours y retourner…

-Non, vous avez raison. »

Plus loin, Sam et Vala discutaient.

« Je me demande pourquoi, lors de la première épreuve, quand Daniel y est allé la seconde fois, pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui ait été téléporté?

-Oh, et bien…, commença Sam, embarassé.

-Je vois, l'amitié avant tout?, dit Vala, avec un sourire.

-On était là pour ça, non?, fit Sam, de la même manière. Vous allez lui faire croire que vous ne savez pas?

-Oui, et le tanner pour qu'il me le dise.

-Il est têtu.

-Il en aura marre avant moi.

-Je vous fais confiance…

-Vous ne lui direz rien?… »

Sam hocha négativement la tête, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Vala lui sourit.

« Merci.

-En fait, c'est juste parce que je suis curieuse de savoir comment ça va finir.

Vous voulez que je vous dise, Sam? Moi aussi. »

Réprimant toutes deux un sourire, elles rejoignirent les autres.

« Et m…!, lâcha Cameron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Vala.

-Les rapports…

-J'y pensais plus, tiens., commenta Daniel.

-C'est pas grave, on oubliera de mentionner certaines choses, c'est tout. »,dit tranquillement Sam.

SG-1, plus soudée que jamais, retourna vers la Porte. Et en observant ses coéquipiers, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se demander, si il y aurait bien une fin. Ne dit-on pas que les vrais histoires d'amour ne finissent jamais?

Au fond, ç'était peut-être aussi vrai avec l'amitié. Quand on l'entretient, quand on s'en occupe vraiment. Et tout d'un coup, tout paraît possible…

FIN

La morale de cette histoire, c'est que c'est très dur de se faire des amis, mais encore plus de les garder. Il faut prendre le temps de les appeler, de prendre de leurs nouvelles et surtout de ne jamais laisser couler par fainéantise.

C'est mon idée de l'amitié, du moins…

Petite review pour faire plaisir, ça prend deux minutes chrono ?…


End file.
